Cristal d'Ombre
by Baran3
Summary: Toute premiere fanfic. Un personage original se retrouve amnésique à crystal tokyo et aide les sailors contre un nouvel enemi.
1. prelude

**CRISTAL D'OMBRE**

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien. Seul Kage Kiba est ma propriété.

Introduction

Cristal-Tokyo, symbole du nouveau millénaire d'argent du trentième siècle.

Cristal-Tokyo, palais de lumière ou se tient le roi Endymion possesseur du cristal d'or et la légendaire néo-reine Sérénity détentrice du cristal d'argent.

Cela fait quelques années que Chibi-Usa était revenue du combat au cœur du Chaos Galactique. Notre jeune princesse est devenue une très belle adolescente de quatorze ans que les rayons du soleil matinal réveillent doucement.

-« Miaoum... tu te lèves bien tôt Petite Lady. » Bailla Diana tout en s'étirant hors de son panier.

-« hum mm... bien tôt... » Marmonna l'intéressée tout en promenant un regard torve sur sa chambre. Regard qui s'écarquilla en se posant sur le réveil. « Argh... vite Diana, debout ! » Un tourbillon de drap et de pyjama fleuri catapulta la jeune chatte au bout de la pièce d'où elle contemple stupéfaite sa jeune maîtresse tentant l'exploit de s'habiller et de faire sa toilette simultanément. « Hu ha houblié he je hois harrivé hen hremier hau hollège hour hréparer ha hlasse. » Essaya d'articuler la jeune princesse qui tente de passer sa chemise d'uniforme avec sa brosse à dent en bouche.

-« Hum ! Au moins n'est-elle pas une lève-tard comme le fut autrefois sa mère. » Elle sourit en détaillant Chibi-Usa se coiffant devant sa psyché et comparant la silhouette actuelle avec l'image de la jeune apprentie-Sailor allant à l'école dans le vingtième siècle.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est une jeune Lady qui vient embrasser ses parents et prendre son petit déjeuner dans le « petit » salon réservé à la famille royale. (salon qui fait la taille d'un hall de gare)

La jeune reine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa fille unique entamer d'un bon appétit les plats qu'on lui présentait. Oui décidément elle avait bien fait de demander à la jeune Usagi du passé d'éduquer sa fille surtout en songeant aux difficultés qu'elle avait eut durant sa scolarité primaire à Cristal-Tokyo. Quant à faire en sorte que le cartel des Amazones suive le même périple scolaire elle ne pouvait qu'en féliciter son mari qui avait su ainsi construire la plus solide des bases en amitié. Une amitié et une complicité aussi subtile et puissante que celles qui l'unissaient aux quatre Inner-Senshis.

Mais soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel sans nuage. Un tintement de cristal et un bruit de verre brisé. La Néo-Reine contempla sa tasse de café qui venait de se briser sans raison apparente. Une flaque de café obscurcissait petit à petit la nappe blanche. « Pourquoi ai-je un tel sentiment d'oppression ? » Songea Sérénity.

-« Tu ne t'es pas brûlé chérie ? » Endymion se pencha vers sa femme, inquiet du trouble qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

-« Non, tout va bien, probablement la différence de température a fait éclater le cristal. » Souriait la jeune femme.

-« Probablement. » Réponds Endymion qui souriait en retour malgré un léger pincement au cœur. « Je suis trop stressé si je commence à voir des mauvais présages dans une simple tasse à café brisée maintenant. » Pensa-t-il.

Et pourtant, à quelques distance de là, le destin implacable venait de frapper. Au cœur d'un grand parc comme si seule la nature devait être le témoin du premier acte d'une tragédie. Une main couverte d'égratignures écarta les branches d'un bosquet touffu. Une forme s'extrait péniblement de l'entrelacs végétal et un regard gris vide se posa sur Cristal-Tokyo.

Monsieur Inamura est un jogger qui passe tous les matins depuis dix ans dans ce parc sans changer d'un iota son parcours. Son regard pétillant, vibrant d'énergie soigneusement entretenue par cette pratique régulière glissa sur la personne assise au bord du chemin. Un jeune adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs en catogan, vêtu sobrement d'un sweater et d'un jeans, le regard fixé sur la ligne d'horizon.

Le passage du jogger sembla réveiller le jeune garçon. Les yeux clignèrent, reprirent vie et explorèrent l'environnement avant de commencer d'examiner leur propriétaire. Les pensées s'agencèrent et se réorganisèrent dans sa tête, le regard s'éclaira et les yeux se plissèrent de concentration.

-« Ou diable est-ce que je suis ? »

La première pensée cohérente résuma l'extrême confusion de son esprit. Le paysage ne lui rappelai rien. Pire, alors qu'il fouillait sa mémoire, son pouls s'accéléra. Rien. Rien. Il n'y avait rien, pas de souvenir et, O MON DIEU, pas de nom non plus.

-« Qui suis-je ? Ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

La panique monta et sembla submerger tout raisonnement. Le corps réagit aussitôt et tenta de chasser cet étau en augmentant la respiration. Sous l'émotion il s'était dressé d'un bond comme pour fuir. Ou ? Il ne le savait même pas.

-« Calme-toi, réfléchis, tu n'es pas blessé et le coin a l'air sans danger et... tu as faim. »

Un grondement de son estomac lui rappela la dure réalité de la vie. Il était affamé. Mais enfin il découvrit un indice dans ses poches. Un petit portefeuille fut vidé et examiné avec soin : De la petite monnaie (« enfin quelque chose de familier »), quelques billets (« le néo-millénium d'argent ? C'est quoi ce pays ? ») et une carte d'identité au nom de... Kage Kiba ? (littéralement Ombre Croc)

Enfin un nom associé à la photo de son visage souriant et pourtant pas de déclic, pas de choc émotionnel, rien qu'un sentiment de vide.

-« Kage Kiba ? Est-ce bien mon nom ? C'est bien mon visage mais la date de naissance, l'adresse et le reste n'évoque rien... Pourquoi ? Pff ! ... Bon d'accord, je suis Kage Kiba. »

Un haussement d'épaule marqua l'acceptation tacite de la situation.

-« Je dois être légèrement fataliste si j'accepte habituellement ainsi ce genre de situation. »

Kage explora avec attention le paysage à la recherche de la chose la plus importante maintenant : un endroit ou se restaurer. Quelques minutes plus tard il commençait l'exploration des rues de cette ville inconnue pour lui.

-« Etrange, je ne reconnais rien mais j'éprouve un sentiment de déjà vu. Les gens respirent la joie de vivre, il n'y a pas de pollution, en somme tout va bien et pourtant je ressens un vague malaise. On dirait même que cela augmente en... allant par la. »

Mu par une étrange intuition Kage s'approcha de la devanture miroitante d'un petit café discret. Rien d'anormal ne se remarquait et pourtant Kage sentit que la cause de son malaise était à l'intérieur. Une intuition aussi fulgurante que puissante s'imposa à son esprit : la cause de son amnésie et la raison de sa présence se trouvait derrière cette porte miroir. Il « sut » qu'il était devant un choix : rebrousser chemin et perdre à jamais un fil de son passé oublié ou franchir à ses risques et périls la porte.

-« Je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'ai jamais reculé devant la peur. Je croix que je lui aie toujours fait face avec prudence et raisonnement. »

Sa main se tendis et ouvrit la porte sur l'intérieur étrangement vide de présence humaine en cette belle matinée. Kage fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa en entendant claquer la porte derrière lui. Tous ses sens se focalisèrent, ses muscles se préparèrent à agir, il n'avait toujours pas bougé et pourtant il était prêt à intervenir quel que soit la... Seigneur, il n'aurait jamais songé à cette entité cauchemardesque qui lui glaçait les entrailles. Un œil unique surmontant un pseudopode jaillit de l'obscurité du fond du café, une gueule baveuse et impossible ment énorme se rua vers l'adolescent traînant derrière elle un corps adipeux, tentaculaire, couvert de minuscules orifices s'ouvrant et se refermant dans un horrible bruit de succion. Un hurlement déchira la gorge de Kage alors que plusieurs tentacules verdâtres claquèrent autour de son corps. Un réflexe inconscient le fit tenter de briser l'étreinte immonde de toute sa vigueur. Peine perdue, ce monstre était doté d'une force inhumaine. Le hurlement ininterrompu s'arrêta net lorsque la gueule engloutit le jeune garçon.


	2. Chapter 1

CRISTAL D'OMBRE CHAPITRE UN 

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien. Seul Kage Kiba est ma propriété.

Ce qui réveilla Kage, ce fut le bruit. Les hurlements d'une foule livrée à une terreur abjecte. Lentement, il se redressa en pleine scène cauchemardesque. La première chose qui le frappa fut la taille cyclopéenne du lieu : Une arène de granite noir et d'obsidienne, surmontée d'arc-boutant de la taille d'un immeuble et soutenant un plafond de grotte tellement haut que des nuages de miasmes l'obscurcissaient partiellement.

Une orgie de destruction. C'était ce qui caractérisait la scène sous ses yeux. Une cohue d'hommes, de femmes, de vieillards et d'enfants tentaient d'échapper à des dizaines de monstruosités bipèdes : Une mâchoire verticale et bavante, un corps boursouflé, des pattes courtaudes et palmées et quatre tentacules de calmar. Devant lui une jeune fille fut happée, secouée comme un paquet de linge sale et jetée hurlante dans les airs. A ce moment Kage constata qu'un puissant courant invisible aspirait les victimes en direction de la bouche titanesque d'une des cinq idoles de granite noir qui se dressaient sur un des cotées de l'arène. Avec étonnement, il constata que certaines parties de sa conscience n'étaient pas paralysé par la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. C'était avec une acuité et un calme hallucinant qu'il enregistrait qu'un tri était effectué par les idoles. Beaucoup d'hommes furent aspirés par la gueule d'un félin, a coté un crâne grimaçant s'emparaient des vieillards, l'idole centrale en forme de bouche lippue ne semblait rien attiré, plus sur le coté la tête d'un chacal attirait indifféremment les gens alors que la dernière en forme de crâne aux crocs proéminents amenait à elle surtout les femmes.

La même acuité sensorielle le remit sur ses pieds face à la charge d'un de ces « happeurs » tentaculaires. Fonçant en contre-charge, Kage esquiva les tentacules, plongea sur la gueule de la créature et effectua un saute-mouton pour atterrir dans son dos. Frustré, le monstre freina des quatre « tentacules » pour se retourner. Trop tard, Kage arma un coup de pied circulaire droit sur ce qui servait de cou à cette chose. Un craquement mou et ce fut fini, le « happeur » s'effondra les vertèbres cervicales brisées.

A ce moment une forme de « silence » s'abattit sur l'arène. Kage fit volte face le cou « brûlé » par la puissance d'un regard. Faisant face aux idoles, assises sur des trônes d'obsidienne quatre silhouettes détaillaient avec envie et gourmandise le jeune adolescent.

-« Ah ! Enfin, un mâle qui a du répondant et qui ne se laisse pas mener à l'abattoir sans se battre. » S'exclama une jeune femme à l'éclatante beauté d'ébène de l'Afrique noire ne serait-ce avec ses avants-bras félinoïdes, des bandes de fourrure noire sur le corps, ses oreilles de chat et l'intensité animale de son regard d'or.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Blackera, mais je distingue chez ce mortel un potentiel mystique trop rare pour qu'il assouvisse tes passions. Il sera plus approprié entre mes mains expertes. » Répliqua narquoisement sa voisine qui ressemblait à une momie égyptienne couverte de bandages effilochés et arborait un masque d'or, de turquoise et d'émeraude détaillant le fin visage de la royauté féminine malgré l'intensité maléfique des saphirs sertis au niveau des yeux. « Moi Miseth, je dis : qu'il serve sous mes ordres ! »

-« Pas si vite ! » Grimaça la silhouette encapuchonnée d'un manteau noir. Une main squelettique découvrit une tête de mort d'ivoire jaunie dardant un éclat rougeoyant de ses orbites vides. « Aussi vrai que je suis Nécra, sa force de vie sera parfaitement adaptée à mes sorts nécromantiques. Oui, il sera un délicieux apport pour mes guerriers morts-vivants. Ce qui restera de son intelligence me donnera un chef capable de... »

-« Ha ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Décidément mes sœurs, vous êtes intelligentes mais vous manquer d'imagination. » Ricana une rousse flamboyante au teint d'albâtre qui s'étirait langoureusement sur son trône sous les regards assassins de ses voisines. « C'est vrai, il a du potentiel, alors pourquoi le gâcher ? Il serait très utile s'il pouvait tous nous servir, non ? » La rousse passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres de rubis. Un regard de jade transperça Kage qui frémit en apercevant les crocs d'ivoire blanc dans ce sourire de prédateur : Vampire.

-« D'accord ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire Bloody Mary ? Un jouet sexuel ? Un de ces couards d'espion ? Ou vas tu placer ce pion pour t'attirer les faveurs du maître ? » Explosa Blackera.

-« Un pion ? Non, je pense lui donner une plus grande importance qu'un simple pion. »

-« Alors qu'il soit écrit que nous t'abandonnons cet esclave à la condition que tout résultat qu'il apportera soit également réparti entre nous. » Répliqua Miseth.

-« Hum... Pourquoi pas. Nécra ? »

Une nouvelle fois le regard de feu darda ses étincelles de rubis sur l'arène et la silhouette encapuchonnée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

L'attaque fut foudroyante. Kage ne vit rien venir. Une force invisible sembla le saisir de toute part comme un enfant se saisit d'une poupée miniature. Avec un cri de douleur l'adolescent fut projeté en direction de l'idole en forme de bouche lippue.

-« A bientôt ma proie. Apprécie le baiser des ténèbres. »

Le rire démoniaque de la vampire accompagna Kage dans sa chute. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa lucidité mais aurait préféré le contraire.

Un gouffre ? Non ! Un vortex ? Oui, c'était plutôt cela ! La fantastique capacité d'acuité sensorielle et d'analyse de Kage continuait de fonctionner comme un ordinateur indépendant de lui. A la vitesse d'un météore le jeune garçon traversait des strates d'énergie qui métamorphosait son corps couche après couche. Sa peau disparut révélant la musculature sanglante, puis tous les muscles s'effacèrent laissant la place aux viscères et aux organes vitaux continuant de fonctionner. La strate suivante arracha les derniers vestiges d'humanité révélant un squelette qui continuait sa chute libre. La paroi du vortex se rapprocha, formant un sphincter qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ce qui restait d'un corps humain ayant perdu toute matérialité : Une forme floue légèrement miroitante dans les ténèbres lumineuses du vortex.

La souffrance.

-« Comment puis-je encore penser ? »

Avec stupeur Kage avait vécu chaque phase de sa déconstruction avec une lucidité totale. La douleur crucifiante de l'expérience ne s'atténuait pas malgré la disparition de son corps. En fait cette douleur était source d'information pour cette partie de son esprit que Kage arrivait à percevoir en lui et qui continuait à distiller ses informations, imperturbable malgré le côté horrible de la situation.

-« On a sciemment voulu pervertir mon essence même. Mon corps a été détruit pour pourvoir atteindre mon esprit et mon âme. Ce lieu me maintient artificiellement en vie pour… l'étape suivante ? »

Dans la pénombre verdâtre un œil s'ouvrit. Un œil ? Injecté de sang et d'ichor il semblait emplir tout le vortex. Non ! Il était le centre du vortex ! Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu Kage sentit sa raison chavirer. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas permit ! Cela n'appartenait pas à cet univers. Ça venait d'en dehors du seuil de l'existence et ça n'était qu'une partie de ce que Kage parvenait à saisir au-delà du concept sensoriel.

Des cercles concentriques de noire énergie se dirigèrent sur leur proie. Une essence méphitique s'accrocha à l'être qui fut Kage Kiba. Alors une lente création malsaine s'accomplit sous l'œil inquisiteur de cette Entité.

-« C'est lui ! C'est lui le responsable de ma présence. C'est pour le vaincre que je suis là. »

Petit à petit un nouveau corps s'amalgama à l'essence de Kage : Des os, de la chair, du sang. Mais un amalgame inhumain soumis aux désirs grotesques de l'Entité et exigeant de sa nouvelle création soumission et obéissance. Et pourtant il y avait une résistance. Bien que réduit à l'impuissance totale, un fragment de Kage échappait à la mainmise de l'Entité. Une pale lueur au sein de son âme passait inaperçue et s'enfouissait au sein de la création maléfique, modifiant subtilement l'agencement des éléments et y ajoutant les siens.

-« Je sens cette Entité. J'entends sa voix. Je perçois ses intentions à mon égard et le pouvoir qu'elle emploie pour y parvenir. Ses pensées étrangères s'insinuent dans mon esprit. Elle me crée un corps adapté à ses exigences. Elle imprime dans mon esprit les connaissances nécessaires pour accomplir ma tache. Mon âme devrait être souillée par sa seule présence... Et pourtant elle n'y arrive pas et elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Ce seul fait réduit à néant l'esclavage qu'elle voulait m'imposer. Je reste un individu libre de ses choix. »

Comme si cette dernière pensée marquait une naissance le nouveau corps de Kage fut expulsé dans un spasme d'énergie négative. A nouveau il retraversa les strates d'énergie du vortex mais cette fois il pouvait les analyser possédant le corps et les connaissances qu'il faut. En voulant créer un nouveau serviteur l'Entité avait peut-être crée son pire ennemi.

-« Une prison ! Le vortex est comme l'œilleton d'une porte de prison. Cette Entité est prisonnière dans une dimension parallèle artificiellement crée et scellée. Elle ne peut s'en libérer seule. Voila pourquoi elle se crée des serviteurs. Et bien ma vieille t'es pas sortie de l'auberge. Je jure que tu vas me payer tout ce que tu as fait d'une façon ou d'une autre ! »


	3. Chapter 2

CRISTAL D'OMBRE CHAPITRE DEUX 

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien. Seul Kage Kiba est ma propriété.

Dans l'arène de granite les quatre lieutenants de l'Entité attendaient avec impatience et jubilation l'arrivé de leur nouveau jouet. Mais aucun n'auraient pu prédire ce qu'ils allaient bientôt découvrir.

L'arrivé de Kage fut tout de suite une surprise car il ne se matérialisa pas dans l'arène, contrairement aux autres victimes qui avaient été transformées pour servir de troupes de base, mais directement sur l'estrade aux quatre trônes d'obsidienne. Une spirale de ténèbres s'élargit en portail de forme ovale puis se condensa en une forme humanoïde, un genou à terre, devant les quatre monstres.

Les cheveux noirs libérés du catogan flottaient dans le vent d'outre-tombe, semblable à une épée les yeux de Kage dardaient un regard inquiétant qui atteignait le cœur de ses protagonistes. L'effet dérangeant des yeux était renforcé par leurs couleurs qui de gris étaient devenus rouge sang. Mais surtout son inquiétant sourire révélait la redoutable dentition du prédateur des ténèbres : le vampire.

D'instinct la noire Blackera se hérissa littéralement malgré l'attitude soumise de l'adolescent. La flamboyante Bloody Mary se frotta le menton en découvrant des profondeurs insoupçonnées dans le regard de celui qu'elle avait appelé sa proie. Seules la royale Miseth et l'impassible Nécra ne révélaient rien par leurs attitudes.

-« Hé bien ! Voilà un changement plutôt... agréable. »Nécra examina attentivement celui qui avait tué un servant de son Maître avant d'être métamorphosé en serviteur du mal. Le corps n'avait plus rien de mortel et la liche qu'elle était sentait les énergies négatives propres aux morts vivants avec toutefois beaucoup de subtiles variations sans doute propre aux desseins de l'Entité qu'elle servait.

-« Ah ouais ! Et ben moi je n'aime pas ce... ce... ce truc ! »La garou se comportait exactement comme un chat devant un intrus : Ses griffes étaient sorties et son poil hérissé. Son instinct animal lui soufflait que cette créature était dangereuse pour elle. Blackera se comportait toujours de façon directe remplaçant la subtilité par une réaction forte et rapide et seule l'aura caractéristique des créations de son Maître l'empêcha d'arracher la tête de l'adolescent.

-« Pourtant c'est exactement ce que nous souhaitions. »La princesse momifiée continuait de diriger son regard de saphir noir sur Kage. Ses sens mystiques lui montrait le formidable arsenal magique implanté par son Maître dans ce qui était pour elle argile molle. Le masque ne pouvait rien révéler mais les mains bandées s'agitaient sous l'effet de sa joie malsaine.

-« Hum... hum. »Seule Bloody Mary ne répondait rien. Le regard de jade de la vampire était aussi acéré que celui de rubis de Kage. Parce que son Maître en avait fait l'un des siens, l'aura qu'elle percevait chez Kage était complètement différente de ce qu'elle en attendait, à savoir un outil très utile pour atteindre le but fixé par l'Entité qui contrôlait leurs destinées à toutes. Mais elle aimait le risque et surtout par-dessus tout de vaincre ou d'humilier intellectuellement son adversaire. Ce jeune vampire offert en cadeau par son Maître promettait beaucoup d'amusements pensait-elle.

-« Merci mesdames de votre accueil. Il me va droit au cœur. »

La voix les fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas la voix soumise d'un esclave mais celle mordante et onctueuse d'un ennemi qui se considère comme votre égal.

Kage se redressa et toisa ses adversaires. Sa faculté d'analyse, qui semblait être le seul atout qu'il avait eu en tant que mortel, continuait à débiter des données dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de procéder : Il devait conforter ces êtres dans l'idée qu'il était la création de cette maudite Entité et qu'il lui était entièrement soumis. Leur caresser le dos dans le sens du poil ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal non plus.

-« Entendons-nous bien. Je suis le serviteur du Maître mais je suis aussi à votre service à toutes. Afin de ne pas envenimer la situation entre vous je procéderai toujours en solo mais avec votre aval et tout ce que je réussirais le sera en vos noms. »

Coup de poker mais Kage sentait qu'il devait tout de suite prendre l'initiative pour éviter d'être débordé et de se ménager un espace. Dans sa tête défilait les directives mentales de l'Entité qui l'avait métamorphosé. Ce n'était pas des instructions précises mais plutôt une série de compulsions primaires qui tendaient toutes vers un seul but : La libération de cette Entité de sa prison éternelle. Aucune d'entre elles n'indiquait l'obéissance absolue à ces dames. Au contraire, l'entité n'avait rien à faire qu'il faille les sacrifier toutes pour atteindre sa liberté.

Les quatre lieutenants réfléchissaient en silence tout en observant attentivement le visage de Kage. Elles semblaient partagées entre le fait de devoir obéir à leur Maître ou suivre leur instinct et se débarrassé de ce problème potentiel.

-« Pourvu que ça marche. Il faut que ça marche ou je suis perdu. Allez quoi ! Accordez-moi le bénéfice du doute bon sang ! »

A ce moment Kage usa instinctivement pour la première fois d'un pouvoir que lui permettait son nouveau corps. Une onde d'énergie psychique traversa son esprit, s'imprégna de ses pensées désespérées et s'amplifiant à travers son regard déferla sur les quatre volontés adverses balayant les soupçons et les remplaçant par la possibilité que finalement oui on pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et attendre qu'il fasse ces preuves avant de décider de son sort.

-« Très bien. C'est d'accord. Et comment s'appelle donc mon nouveau mignon ? »

-« Comment ça ? Ton nouveau mignon ? Il est aussi bien à moi qu'a toi Bloody Mary ! »

-« Calmez-vous mes sœurs ! Inutile de nous quereller pour cela. Testons tout de suite son utilité en l'envoyant avec notre première vague. » Miseth se leva et désigna les êtres assemblés dans l'arène.

-« Je partage cet avis. Donnons-lui une petite force et voyons ce qu'il va en faire. Je propose d'y envoyer une escouade de mes guerriers squelettes. Ainsi malgré tout la victoire nous sera assurée et nous pou... »

-« Pas question ! » Une nouvelle fois Kage prenait à contre-pied ses interlocuteurs et contre-attaquait sur sa lancé. « J'ignore tout de l'adversaire que je vais affronter. J'accompagnerai votre force de frappe mais uniquement en tant qu'observateur. Moi, Kage, je ne tiens pas à être détruit avant d'avoir accompli mon devoir envers mon Maître et envers vous. »

-« Explique-toi ! » Nécra s'était redressé et levait sa main squelettique sur le jeune vampire. Une aura de ténèbres ondulait autour du doigt décharné pointé droit sur le cœur. Visiblement la liche n'appréciait pas de voir ses plans critiqués.

-« Je vais faire mieux. Je vais vous le montrer. »

Avant même que ses interlocutrices médusées aient pu réagir, Kage effectua un salto arrière pour atterrir dans l'arène. Se retournant vers les troupes amassées il laissa son regard de rubis prévenir de ses intentions. Il y eut un instant de flottement car aucune de ces pitoyables créatures ne pouvait penser qu'un des leurs se jetait maintenant sur elles avec férocité.

Alors qu'il commençait à se frayer un chemin à coup de poing et de pied Kage pris conscience des changements de personnalité en lui. Bien qu'il n'ait plus de références mémorielles pour jauger son comportement l'incroyable faculté indépendante d'analyse de son esprit lui révélait qu'il ne se comportait pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Cette pensée glaciale le fit réduire l'intensité de son assaut de façon à ne pas détruire ceux qu'il affrontait mais plutôt à les mettre hors combat.

Bien lui en prit. Toujours selon l'analyse et surtout maintenant qu'il les touchait, la nature de ses adversaires lui fut révélée : Des êtres humains. Cette constatation fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen de les libérer de l'emprise de cette entité. Se battant de façon plus défensive Kage dirigea maintenant ses facultés d'analyse vers les quatre lieutenants. Grâce à la base de comparaison tirée de ses adversaires il put confirmer ce dont il se doutait : Eux quatre étaient aussi des êtres humains à l'origine mais plus massivement pervertis par l'Entité au même titre que son corps actuel donc impossible pour lui de les détruire. Cette dernière pensée fut une bonne surprise pour Kage. Il lui semblait important qu'il ne soit pas un destructeur mais bien un protecteur.

Sur un dernier coup de poing Kage regagna le sommet de la loge et sourit aux quatre créatures des ténèbres.

-« La démonstration me paraît suffisante. Quelles chances peuvent avoir des créatures qui ne peuvent me vaincre alors que je suis bien moins fort que l'une d'entre vous ? »

-« Tu parles ! Mes garous n'ont même pas eut le temps d'utiliser leur force. » Blackera était visiblement déçu de la piètre performance des siens.

-« Mais il marque un point. Même mes goules n'ont pas fait le poids et les forces du Néo-Millénium d'Argent sont autre chose qu'un simple vampire. » Bloody Mary exprimait sa satisfaction de voir l'un des siens mettre une correction aux troupes de ses sœurs.

-« Je suis d'accord. Il semble que nous ayons sous-estimé nos adversaires tout comme nos prédécesseurs. » Miseth partageait la satisfaction de sa vampirique sœur mais la nuançait de sa réflexion.

-« Vos prédécesseurs ? » Enfin un indice important aux yeux de Kage. Toute sa faculté d'analyse se focalisa sur Miseth et sur ses paroles.

-« Oui, jeune vampire, nos prédécesseurs. Ce royaume des ténèbres à été fabriqué de toutes pièces à partir des autres royaumes du mal détruits par les guerrières Sailors et leur maudite reine Sérénity. »

Enfin ! Avec un cliquetis mental quasiment audible un tableau de la situation se dessina dans l'esprit de Kage : L'Entité ne pouvait sortir seule de sa prison dimensionnelle si le Néo-Millénium d'Argent existait toujours. Les forces qui existaient sur terre étaient donc capables de la vaincre. Elle avait donc besoin d'agents pour faire la sale besogne. Voilà sa faiblesse mais aussi son point fort. Impossible de la vaincre définitivement sans lui permettre de se libérer. On ne pouvait que la maintenir à distance. De plus une des bases de sa puissance était la même énergie négative qui fut utilisé par les adversaires des Sailors.

Le cheminement des pensées de Kage libéra une des compulsions de l'Entité : Un des pouvoirs qu'il possédait lui permettait de rendre n'importe quel monstre insensible aux pouvoirs des Sailors grâce à une injection d'énergie primale tirée du cœur même de l'Entité. Cette compulsion horrifia l'adolescent : Il était la clé de la victoire de l'Entité. Seul le fait que le Maître lui laisse toute latitude pour sa mission l'empêcherais d'être démasqué prématurément mais l'impression de danser sur le fil d'un rasoir se renforça.

Miseth se leva, tendit la main et un lotus noir se matérialisa dans sa paume bandée.

-« Ce lotus contient toutes les informations que nous connaissons sur les Sailors et leur reine. Prends en connaissance une fois arrivé sur terre. »

-« Quant à moi je t'offre cette sphère de granite qui nous permettra de rester en contact une fois que tu seras arrivé à néo-Tokyo. Elle pourra aussi transmettre notre énergie si tu en as besoin. » Grimaçante, Nécra tendait la boule noire comme si elle offrait un bonbon à un jeune enfant trop confiant.

-« Pourquoi lui offrez-vous de tels dons ? Puisqu'il est tellement sur de lui, il doit pouvoir se débrouiller seul ! » Croisant les bras et toisant le jeune garçon, Blackera ne masquait pas son hostilité.

-« Et bien moi, chère sœur je vais lui offrir un beau cadeau. » Souriante la flamboyante vampire tendit le bras dans les airs. Sa main disparue comme caché par une cavité invisible pour en retirer un coffret d'acier noirci scellé d'un papier de riz jaunie par le temps et couvert de symboles ésotériques.

Même si Kage n'avait pas eut sa faculté d'analyse il n'aurait pas manqué le mouvement de surprise des mains de Miseth ni le regard écarquillé de Blackera. Toutefois cette même faculté ne pouvait franchir la barrière du sceau du coffret et c'était la première fois. Pourtant pas de sentiment de danger malgré le regard de Bloody Mary qui semblait se délecter de la situation.

-« Voilà mon cadeau, a ouvrir sur place… si tu le peux. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

Dire que Kage n'aimait pas ce regard eut été un euphémisme mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait jouer selon leurs règles en attendant de pouvoir renverser l'échiquier et d'instaurer ses propres règles. Il pris obligeamment le coffret des mains de la vampire, remercia Miseth et Nécra de leurs cadeaux respectifs et se tourna vers l'assemblée des créatures de l'arène.

Mobilisant son pouvoir Kage ouvrit un passage de ténèbres pour lui et un autre plus grand pour les troupes de la première vague : L'invasion de la terre venait d'entrer dans une nouvelle phase. Séparé d'elle par les barrières dimensionnelles Kage sentit pourtant le rire inhumain de l'Entité qui venait d'avancer un pion : La partie commençait.


	4. Chapter 3

CRISTAL D'OMBRE CHAPITRE TROIS 

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien. Seul Kage Kiba est ma propriété.

-« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle devait pourtant venir en avance pour qu'on prépare ensemble la salle de classe. » La jeune fille qui venait de s'exprimer secoua ses cheveux verts d'agacement.

Par cette belle journée, le quatuor des Amazones attendait l'arrivée de leur petite princesse devant la grille d'entrée du collège, certaines avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

Ceré aux cheveux bois de rose sourit en voyant la verte Jun prendre à partie la rousse Ves comme si elle était responsable du retard de Chibi-Usagi. Son regard dériva sur sa plus proche et plus calme voisine qui regardait avec espièglerie le manège de ses deux amies. Bien que plus fantasque que ses camarades, Pala aux cheveux bleus ne se sentait aucune envie de gâcher cette magnifique journée qu'elle percevait exceptionnelle.

Comme pour lui donner raison la fautive apparut soudain au coin de la rue accompagnée au triple galop par l'inséparable Diana et par son autre meilleure amie : Hotaru. Du même age que la petite Lady cette dernière promena son regard profond sur le groupe uni qu'elles représentaient.

-« Ouf ! Finalement, je ne suis pas en retard. » Souffla la jeune adolescente devant ses amies tout en reprenant son souffle.

-« Pas en retard mais pas en avance non plus. Tu exagères Chibi-Usa ! » Jun la menaçait d'un doigt désapprobateur.

-« Allons, allons. Pas de dispute. L'essentiel c'est qu'elles soient la, non ? »

-« Oh toi ! Ne t'en mêle pas, Ceré. A chaque fois que c'est son tour de corvée elle nous fait toujours le même coup. »

-« Désolée les filles, mais il fallait absolument que je m'arrête en cours de route. »

-« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as croisé ton prince en venant ? » Se moqua Ves en coulant un regard entendu vers Pala qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le quatuor éclata de rire devant le fard que piqua leur royale amie. Rires qui s'éteignirent devant le paquet odorant qu'exhiba Hotaru.

-« Non. Mais puisque vous voulez parler garçon, Chibi-Usa et moi allons tranquillement manger ces croissants chauds en vous écoutant. »

La remarque innocente souleva un beau tollé. Les croissants chauds aidant, ce fut un groupe gai et bavard qui pénétra dans l'enceinte du collège. Rapidement les six amies entrèrent en classe afin de préparer la salle avant que les cours du matin ne commence. Elles se réjouissaient par avance de la journée, une excursion au parc floral de la ville ayant été prévu dans l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps, les évènements se précipitèrent. Comme guidé par son subconscient, Kage se matérialisa directement sur le premier lieu de ses récents souvenirs : Au beau milieu du grand parc de Néo-Tokyo.

En sortant du portail dimensionnel, Kage jura comme un charretier en maudissant son imprudence : Il s'était matérialisé en plein jour, la dernière bêtise à faire pour un vampire. Un rayon de soleil choisit justement ce moment pour traverser la couche protectrice du sous-bois pour l'éclairer en pleine face. Kage avait fermé les yeux et s'était crispé dans l'attente de la douleur et… rien. A sa grande stupéfaction le jeune vampire n'était pas affecté par la lumière du soleil.

-« Bizarre. Je me demande si j'ai les autres vulnérabilités d'un vampire. »

Requérant son pouvoir magique, Kage matérialisa de la substance des ombres divers objets en rapport avec les faiblesses des vampires. Ben non : Il voyait son reflet dans un miroir, une croix ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, un pieu lui faisait autant mal que s'il était toujours mortel et l'ail ne l'incommodait pas plus que ça.

-« Hé ! C'est pas mal du tout. C'est même un sacré avantage. Bon, maintenant, il va falloir trouver une bonne couverture pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention en attendant que la première vague passe à l'attaque. Hum… Je sais, je vais rester moi-même autant que peut l'être un amnésique avec un corps corrompu par une entité extra dimensionnelle. »

Sur une intuition, Kage pris le seul indice de son identité : Sa carte d'identité. Etudiant longuement la photo de son visage souriant, il céda à une impulsion. Usant à nouveau de son pouvoir magique, le visage de la photo pris un teint pâle, les cheveux blanchirent et les yeux devinrent rouge sang. Avec un humour auto-dérisoire, Kage avait donné à la photo l'aspect le plus proche possible, humainement parlant, avec sa nature actuelle : Celle d'un albinos. Un dernier coup d'œil pour apprécier le résultat et Kage se concentra sur son corps. Graduellement, comme un effet de morphing, son aspect pris celui qu'il avait imaginé sur la photo. Des lunettes de soleil, une casquette et sa coiffure en catogan complétèrent le déguisement. Il était méconnaissable et son albinisme était un trait d'humour sur son état de vampire.

Consultant sa nouvelle montre magiquement conjurée, Kage se dirigea vers le lieu prévu pour l'attaque. Il l'avait voulu dans un vaste espace pour permettre aux gens de fuir plus facilement et pour permettre une intervention discrète de sa part si les choses tournaient mal. Il « savait » que les quatre lieutenants allaient suivre attentivement cette phase et il ne tenait pas à être démasqué si vite : Oui, le parc floral était parfait pour réduire les dégâts et les éventuels retombés.

-« Hé ! Une minute ! Comment est-ce que je peux connaître ce genre de détail ? »

Kage venait de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait maintenant tout le plan de Néo-Tokyo. Fébrilement il plongea dans les profondeurs de ses pensées pour tenter de repérer la source de ces informations. Incroyable, son sens de l'analyse avait tout simplement puisé l'information dans le lotus noir offert par Miseth. Mieux ce sens l'informait qu'une suggestion post-hypnotique était insérée dans les instructions de façon à assurer à la princesse momifiée un moyen de contrôler Kage à l'avenir. Le poing de Kage se serra, broyant le lotus qui disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire. Pris d'un doute sur la nature des autres « cadeaux », il focalisa ce merveilleux sens sur ceux-çi. Ben voyons : Bien qu'il soit toujours impossible d'analyser le coffret de Bloody Mary, la boule de granite de Nécra révéla une fonction d'enregistrement incorporée même quand la sphère n'était pas utilisée. Un bref éclair d'énergie magique grilla cette fonction inopportune en laissant les autres capacités intactes.

-« Et toc ! Décidément, elles adorent se semer des bâtons dans les roues. Nul doute que ces « petites » fonctions supplémentaires étaient destinées aussi bien à moi qu'à elles. Bon ! Et maintenant, au boulot ! »

Plus question d'user de ses pouvoirs. Kage se savait en sursis et il devait maintenant se ménager le plus de temps possible. C'est donc à pied que le jeune vampire se dirigea vers le parc floral tout en prenant soin de rester le plus possible à l'ombre en accord avec son apparence d'albinos. Il décida de s'occuper d'abord de l'invasion avant de s'occuper du coffret scellé.

Déambulant dans les rues, guidé par son sens analytique, Kage laissait errer ses pensées sur tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une boule d'angoisse menaçait de lui obstruer la gorge car son esprit revenait toujours sur sa mémoire perdue. Qui était-il vraiment ? Avait-il une famille ? Ou vivait-il ? Qui ou quoi l'avait rendu amnésique ? Pourquoi était-il là ? L'Entité qui l'avait métamorphosée était-elle responsable de tout ? Pourrait-il conserver son libre arbitre ? Désespéré, il sentait, hélas, qu'il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour recomposer son univers intérieur et qu'il allait se rendre malade s'il continuait à ressasser ces pensées plutôt négatives. Il se força à se concentrer sur la tâche à venir. Quelles Sailors allaient intervenir ? Combien de dégâts les troupes des quatre lieutenants feraient-elles ? Allait-il pouvoir aider le Néo-Millénium d'Argent discrètement si les choses tournaient mal ?

Tout à ses pensées, Kage s'aperçut qu'il avait atteint le parc que lorsque le préposé de l'entrée lui rappela les règles de conduite à l'intérieur du parc comme il l'avait fait pour tous les visiteurs précédents et notamment pour les groupes scolaires qui arpentaient les lieux. Pour ceux-çi, la journée promettait d'être magnifique et les conversations joyeuses raisonnaient sous la douce fraîcheur des arbres qui couraient le long des allées. Kage fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une indéfinissable présence dans les environs qui le troublait au plus haut point. Un sentiment qui lui semblait familier et qui pourtant lui échappait. Il balaya le parc de son sens analytique et ne perçut rien d'autre que l'amorce du portail inter dimensionnel de la première vague d'assaut. Parfait, aucune surprise de dernière minute de ce côté-là. Il avait du temps avant l'attaque, aussi décida-t-il de visiter les lieux pour se familiariser avec le terrain.

-« Je pense comme un vrai guerrier. Tout ce que mon sens analytique détecte me sert à évaluer la situation tactique. Hum... Toutes ces jeunes filles, comme elles ont l'air appétissantes. »

Avec horreur, Kage se rendit compte de la tournure de ses pensées. Il regardait le cou des filles qui l'entourait en salivant et soudain sentit poindre sous sa langue ses deux canines qui s'allongeaient. Pire, il ressentit une soif monstrueuse pour le sang qu'il arrivait à percevoir à travers la peau fine du cou. Il se précipita sur la fontaine publique la plus proche, bousculant une adolescente qui venait d'y étancher sa soif, et y but à long trait pour tenter d'apaiser cette intense sensation. Le procédé marchait mais Kage sentit que cela ne serait que temporaire.

-« Hé ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! Non ? » La jeune fille regardait Kage d'un air outré.

-« Milles excuses, mademoiselle. Mais j'avais grande soif et j'ai failli défaillir. » Kage se redressa et découvrit son interlocutrice qui n'était autre que Hotaru. D'emblée, il fut subjugué par la profondeur de son regard sombre.

-« Excuses acceptées. Mais avec une triple boule de glace, vous serez complètement pardonné. » Hotaru ignorait pourquoi elle retenait cet adolescent dont elle devinait les trais fins sous la casquette et les lunettes de soleil, mais elle était bien décidée à suivre son intuition jusqu'au bout.

Riant, Kage s'inclina avec grâce et se dirigea vers le marchand de glaces. Il se sentait inexplicablement soulagé de voir que des gens normaux continuaient à le considérer normalement. De plus, cette jeune fille était mignonne et comme elle l'attirait pour autre chose que son sang, il se vota une petite pause goûter.

Chibi-Usagi revenait d'un stand floral ou elle avait acheté une orchidée pour sa mère quand elle remarqua le quatuor des amazones dissimulées derrière un massif de fleurs.

-« Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant faisant sursauter ses amies qui se jetèrent sur elle pour la faire taire et l'obliger à s'accroupir avec elles.

Tout à trac Chibi-Usagi regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Pala : Sur un banc, dégustant tranquillement une glace, elle voyait Hotaru assise à coté... d'un garçon qui dégustait également une glace. Sous le choc de voir sa meilleure amie en compagnie masculine elle s'approcha trop brutalement, jetant au sol le groupe d'espionnes en herbe devant le duo médusé de Kage et d'Hotaru. Ces derniers piquèrent inexplicablement un fard simultané alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole depuis l'achat des glaces. Avec une très grande rapidité ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Hélas pas assez pour éviter les commentaires joyeux et ironiques du groupe. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes d'hilarité contagieuse que Chibi-Usagi demanda enfin à Hotaru quel était le nom de ce jeune garçon. Avant qu'Hotaru, embarrassée, n'est pu avouer son ignorance un énorme fracas de verre brisé détourna l'attention du groupe vers les serres du parc.

-« Et merde ! Ils ont commencé l'assaut ! »

En effet, Kage n'avait plus fait attention au temps écoulé et la première vague d'assaut jaillissait du portail dimensionnel qui s'était ouvert dans une des grandes serres.


	5. Chapter 4

CRISTAL D'OMBRE CHAPITRE QUATRE 

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien. Seul Kage Kiba est ma propriété.

Poussant des hurlements de joie, une vague de loups-garous fonça hors du portail dimensionnel. Cette première escouade était destinée à semer la panique autour du point d'arrivé afin de permettre aux autres escouades de se matérialiser sans être inquiétées. Et cela fonctionnait : Les cris d'horreur des visiteurs remplirent très vite le parc floral, seul un petit groupe de six personnes gardait son sang froid. L'un parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait, les autres parce qu'elles étaient des guerrières Sailors et avaient déjà rencontré ce genre de situation.

Kage jura intérieurement. Avec ces jeunes filles si proches, il ne pouvait rien faire de direct et déjà il voyait la tactique très au point déployée par la force d'invasion. Il ne pouvait que tirer son chapeau aux quatre lieutenants pour une si brillante tactique : Profitant de la confusion crée par les garous de Blackera, le reste de la petite armée franchit le seuil dimensionnel. D'abord un noyau solide des guerriers squelettes de Nécra précédé d'un écran des goules mouvantes et rapides de Bloody Mary. Derrière venaient les troupes de support avec les mages momifiés de Miseth.

-« Heu… ! Foutons le camp d'ici ! » Il était impératif pour Kage de mettre ce groupe en sécurité et de s'éloigner d'elles.

-« Entièrement d'accord ! » La pale Chibi-Usagi ne perdait pas son calme dans l'urgence de la situation. L'identité des Sailors restait secrète même au trentième siècle et il n'était pas question de se transformer devant témoin. De plus il lui fallait appeler les autres Sailors. Une telle invasion et sans signe d'avertissement !

Kage pris rapidement la tangente vers un sous-bois dense proche et nota avec soulagement que ces six jeunes adolescentes faisaient de même dans une autre direction. Il lui fallait maintenant prendre sa forme vampirique et suivre la suite à distance. Une fois à l'abri, il abandonna sa forme humaine et bondit sur les branches maîtresses d'un grand arbre afin d'avoir un bon poste d'observation.

Dissimulée dans les bosquets, l'héritière du Néo-Millénium D'argent utilisa sa montre communicatrice pour appeler les quatre Inner Sailors. Pendant ce temps, ses amies sortirent leurs stylos pour se transformer en guerrières. Au palais de Cristal-Tokyo les guerrières vétérantes ne perdirent pas de temps : Usant de l'énergie de leur transformation, elles se téléportèrent directement au cœur de l'action. Prévenus par Minako ou plutôt Sailor Vénus, Sérénity et Endymion focalisèrent leur attention sur l'affrontement, se tenant prêts à user des cristaux d'Argent et d'Or : Il fallait d'abord remédier à l'urgence de la situation. Les questions et leurs réponses viendraient après.

Dire que Kage fut surpris eut été un euphémisme. L'énergie de transformation des Sailors le percuta à travers son sens analytique manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

-« Mais, c'est quoi ça ? Une telle intensité et a à peine cent mètres ? Oh ! Oh ! Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Hein ! Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Au même instant, les quatre Inner Sailors arrivèrent directement sur le lieu du combat grâce à leur technique de « Sailor Planet Téléport » créant la seconde perturbation détectée par Kage. Ce dernier se fit tout petit devant les forces en présence.

-« Bon sang ! C'est pas croyable ! Je compte quatre... six... Non, il y en a dix ! C'est curieux, deux auras se détachent nettement du lot. En tout cas, je ne crois pas que j'aurai à intervenir. »

En effet, les quatre Inner Sailors avaient déjà commencé à riposter généreusement et efficacement. D'emblée, Sailor Mercure avait utilisé son ordinateur et ses lunettes VR pour analyser la situation et s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'humains métamorphosés. Sous la conduite de Sailor Vénus, Sailor Mars usait de son pouvoir d'exorcisme pour annuler la transformation alors que Sailor Jupiter la protégeait. Sous le regard de Kage Super Chibi Moon, Sailor Cérès, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Junon et Sailor Saturne jaillirent du sous-bois pour disperser les momies qui commençait à monter une contre-offensive.

L'éclat de l'aura de l'héritière du Néo-Millénium d'Argent et de la plus puissante des Outer Sailors fit accélérer le cœur de Kage. La force d'invasion n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Certes, leurs pouvoirs pouvaient blesser voire vaincre une Sailor, mais le nombre de guerrières présentes et leur expérience réduisait presque à zéro les probabilités de victoire.

Soudain, le sens analytique de Kage déclencha une alarme en lui : La capacité d'analyse de Sailor Mercure risquait de lui donner rapidement une piste à suivre pour atteindre la base des quatre lieutenants de l'Entité. Son intuition lui souffla qu'aucune des Sailors n'étaient prêtes à un affrontement direct aussi tôt, il fallait les en empêcher maintenant.

Puisant dans les connaissances inculquées par l'Entité dans son esprit, Kage se mordit le doigt, faisant couler une goutte de son sang sur laquelle il se concentra. La goutte s'enfla d'énergie, se changeant en couteau de lancer effilé vibrant d'intensité. L'arme fila dans les airs en un tir parfait droit sur le passage dimensionnel. Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, le portail s'effondra sur lui-même, bloquant tout espoir de renfort ou de retraite pour ce qui restait de la force d'invasion qui fut promptement purifié dans un dernier effort collectif des Sailors.

-« Eh ben ! Cela a été vite expédié. Hé ! Hé ! C'est génial ! Les Sailors sont encore plus fortes que je ne l'imaginais. Bon, maintenant, on va battre en retraite pour faire part de mes commentaires aux quatre demoiselles infernales et prendre encore plus de latitude sur le terrain. Bien sur, les Sailors seront sur leur garde et je devrai intervenir personnellement bientôt, mais tant que personne ne se doute de rien... »

Malheureusement pour Kage, son lancer de couteau n'était pas passé inaperçu. L'une des Sailors regardait pensivement d'où était parti le tir. Sailor Saturne n'était pas seulement la plus puissante des Outer Sailors mais aussi une des plus réfléchie. On ne manie pas un pouvoir aussi conséquent que le sien sans avoir une responsabilité équivalente.

_-« Bizarre. Je suis sur que quelqu'un est intervenu pour refermer ce portail et pourtant je ne sens aucune aura négative mais... Seigneur, quelle est cette présence ? Cette aura est d'une intensité... Au moins égale à la nôtre et très proche. Je ferais mieux de vérifier. »_

-« Hein ! Mais ? Elle a fait comment pour me repérer alors que Mercure n'y est pas arrivée ? Bon ben ne restons pas là. »

Usant de sa rapidité naturelle renforcée par son corps de vampire, Kage s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, talonné par Sailor Saturne. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors qu'ils sautaient de toit en toit. A sa grande surprise, Sailor Saturne se fit distancer par la silhouette noire qu'elle savait être l'auteur du lancer de couteau. Dépitée, elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amies et faire le point sur la situation. Tout ceci la préoccupait : Une invasion sans signe avant coureur par des êtres humains transformés et cette mystérieuse silhouette qui les avaient empêchées de remonter à la source et qui lui avait échappé.

Une fois à l'abri de sa poursuivante, Kage reprit forme humaine : Il était inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui pendant qu'il allait faire son rapport. Il sortit la sphère de granite noir et se concentra pour établir la communication interdimensionnelle.

Lentement la sphère s'éclaira, révélant les visages peu amènes des quatre lieutenants de l'entité.

-« Heu... Ben, ça ne c'est pas très bien passé. »

-« Et c'est pour nous asséner de telles observations que tu nous appelles ! » Hurla Blackera au visage de Kage.

-« Non, mais... »

-« Silence ! Décidément, tu n'es pas du tout à la hauteur ! »

-« Ah ! Pardon ! J'étais là bas en tant qu'observateur, pas en tant que combattant. »

-« On se calme tous les deux ! Voyons plutôt comment on peut considérer cette première tentative. » La flamboyante vampire essayait de gagner le contrôle de la discussion.

-« Comme un désastre ! » Miseth était atterrée par la facilité avec laquelle ses troupes avaient été balayées.

-« Oui, un fiasco complet. » Nécra était d'accord avec Miseth. Elle non plus n'avait pas apprécier de voir ses squelettes non seulement vaincus mais aussi remétamorphosés en humains par les Sailors.

-« Je préfère parler d'une leçon. C'est vrai que nos troupes n'ont pas tenues longtemps. Mais, il faut se poser la question : Quel est notre but ? » Kage utilisait un ton docte et légèrement moqueur afin de minimiser les pertes subies et de diriger les esprits de ses interlocutrices dans une direction précise.

-« Ha ! Je vois ou tu veux en venir. » Bloody Mary souriait en regardant Kage prendre en mains ses sœurs. Elle examina attentivement le visage du jeune vampire à travers la communication mais ne put relever la moindre trace de la découverte de son « cadeau ».

-« C'est vrai. Notre but n'est pas de détruire à tout prix le Néo-Millénium d'Argent mais de libérer notre Maître. » Nécra frottait pensivement son visage squelettique. Décidément, ce Kage était un élément plein de surprise.

-« Alors, j'ai une solution à vous soumettre. Voilà, je vais rester ici pour espionner les forces de ce royaume et noter leurs capacités. Notre Maître m'a aussi donné la possibilité de porter des coups décisifs aux Sailors. Je… »

-« Quoi ? Et depuis quand avait-tu un tel pouvoir ? » Miseth se dressa sur son trône. Elle estimait que tous pouvoirs ou capacités magiques étaient son seul domaine.

-« Cela vient d'apparaître dans mon esprit : Les instructions du Maître. Je peux donner à un de nos Yomas la capacité de résister à la plupart des pouvoirs des Sailors. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux qu'en améliorer un seul à la fois. De plus, stratégiquement, je suis contre l'envoie de plus d'un Yomas à la fois. Même si les Sailors étaient handicapées, elles pourraient très vite, trop vite remontées à notre base et là… »

-« Et là, porter des coups décisifs à notre action. Elles pourraient même empêcher la libération de notre Maître. » Blackera applaudit devant la ruse de Kage. Même si ce plan l'empêchait de foncer dans la bataille, il était nécessaire d'accomplir certaines actions sur terre pour permettre l'ouverture de la prison et donc de se battre contre les Sailors. Elle pourrait même s'impliquer personnellement et se battre contre des adversaires valables.

-« Ce plan me plait beaucoup. Il me permettra même de perfectionner mes guerriers morts-vivants. En fait, il nous permettra de nous améliorer pour ne pas décevoir le Maître. » La liche venait de prendre sa décision. Cette approche plus subtile lui convenait et lui donnerait l'occasion de marquer des points auprès de ses sœurs.

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Ce plan est approuvé. Nous t'enverrons bientôt des instructions à suivre à la lettre pour la première étape de la libération de notre Maître. » La princesse momie n'aimait décidément pas ce jeune vampire aux crocs trop long à son goût. Elle sourit derrière son masque : Son lotus noir réservait quelques surprises à cet être trop ambitieux.

Malgré les rires entendus et satisfaits que les cinq complices partageaient, Kage avait le cœur lourd. Aucune de ces personnes ne se posait de questions sur leur sort futur. Toutes avaient été perverties au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer et n'avaient plus qu'un seul but : La libération de cette Entité. Sur le coup, il douta de ses capacités : Qu'allait pouvoir bien faire un seul être comme lui malgré ses pouvoirs ? Pourtant une source insoupçonnée se réveilla en lui, chassant le doute, combattant la peur. Oui ! Il pouvait le faire : Il en avait le courage et la détermination. De plus, il n'était pas seul : Les Sailors étaient présentes même s'il ne pouvait combattre à leur cotés.


End file.
